Why her?
by beatifulbookworm
Summary: From the moment he walked in those doors,i knew something was going to be different about this year. A normal story, no mythical creatures,A/H. Scarlett falls in love with a boy but he doesnt love her back.Horrible summary please read and give it a chance
1. The reunion

**Hey everyone this story idea just popped into my head so i started to write. Im also trying to find a decent title, also review if u have any good ideas.Review and tell me wether you love it or hate it. AND this story plot is MINE!! (tehe not stephenie meyers like every other fanficion of mine!!)Thanks!! love AuBrEy**

**--**

It was the day Scarlett had been dreading all summer… The first day of 7th grade. She was not in a good mood when she woke up, she got up late, causing her to not have enough time for a real breakfast, and her favorite outfit was dirty. When she had finally gotten dressed, she jumped in her mom's Expedition, and headed to school. She turned on her Chiodos c.d. which was promptly ejected, then followed up with her mother's lecture of what metal does to you.

"Scarlett Jane you know what I told you about metal, it rots your intelligent mind, and makes you depressed. I don't want you listening to it anymore." "Yes mom I know I'm sorry" Even though Scarlett knew she was lying she still had to say it because she couldn't deal with her mom's lectures anymore.

At 7:45 her mom pulled into the parking lot and dropped her off. She quickly exited the car giving her mom a quick kiss. Scarlett had gone to this school for eight years already so she had no problem finding her way. On her way to the auditorium for the welcome chapel, she heard her two favorite people come up behind her.

"I disagree Channel is so better then Dior." "Whatever you totally know Dior is better then Channel." That was the usual Tilly and Dior for you; they're too caught up in their arguments to notice their surroundings.

"Hey guys nice to see you to-" She was then cut off by a chorus of high pitch squealing, coming from Tilly and Dior. "OMG we totally missed you so much!!"

They ran full speed at Scarlett dropping all their bags in the process getting her in a bone crushing hug. They hadn't seen each other all summer because Tilly and Dior's families had gone to Italy together. But they now had plenty of time to make up for it.

"Hey guys how have you been? How was Italy?" Tilly went to talk but Dior but her hand over Tilly's mouth and began. "We've been awesome, and Italy was soooo much fun. We'll tell u everything later because if we don't get a move on it were gonna be late for the welcome chapel." "Oh ya thanks for reminding me."

Then Dior screamed or screeched, more screeched.

"What the heck?" Scarlett said looking frantically around for anything that could have hurt Dior. "Owww Tilly bit my hand!!" screamed Dior while holding her hand, she could be such a drama queen. "Sorry but you wouldn't move your hand" Tilly said kind of mad.

Dior gave her death glare which sent Tilly hiding behind Scarlett. "You guys chapel!!" Scarlett's exclamation sent them running seeing it was 7:58. They were very lucky to get in one minute later and not be late, especially on the first day of school. Dior pointed to a row of seats in the back away from everyone else, where they quickly planted themselves.

"Sheesh every year its boringer and boringer…" whispered Dior. "Shut up and at least pretend to listen" Scarlett said jokingly scolding Dior. "ok, ok sorry."

Now that Scarlett had time to daydream she snatched up the opportunity. Scarlett first examined her best friends, starting with Tilly. Tilly was the shier quieter of the three, she had black hair which was always in a braid of some sort and green eyes. She was the medium height, around 5'4. She was also the genius, but she never got called a nerd. Now Dior was quite the opposite, she was the loud outgoing, hyper one. She was the short one, 4'11, she always had her blond hair straightened, makeup on, and her blue eyes ever present. She was not stupid, but she wasn't a rocket scientist. Scarlett was an in between, or extremely average as she referred to herself as. She had brown hair that turned shades of red in the sunlight which was always in a ponytail, blue green eyes, but she was also the tallest with a height of 5'8. She was also very smart herself, and a track star, Tilly or Dior weren't into sports. Neither was Scarlett, she had no hand eye coordination so running was ideal for her. While she was in the middle of daydreaming she was brought back to reality by Tilly shaking her and Dior saying

"Earth to Scarlett!!" "What sorry, I'm back, what I'd miss?" "Um the whole speech and you were yelling at me to pay attention…sheesh." "What ever Dior." Scarlett's attention was then brought from her and Dior fighting to these two boys walking in the door.

They looked related, maybe brothers. Tilly and Dior realized them very soon after. "Who are they?" Scarlett asked still watching the boys walk down the aisle and take a seat. "Idk how do you expect me to know that?" Dior asked taking her attention away from the now seated boys to her book bag. "Well you are the all knowing Dior, are you not?" "Shut it Scarlett!"

Scarlett ignored Dior and tuned in to the principal finishing his speech, "Thank you for attending this chapel and you are all dismissed." Then he walked off the stage and out the door. "Glad that's over" said Tilly standing up along with Dior. "Onward to our doom," Scarlett said looping her arms through Tilly's and Dior's.

--

**REVIEW!! (wont put up next chapter till i get at least 2 good comments!!)**


	2. Late On The First Day

**Hey i know no one has reviewed on this story yet, so please somebody review & tell me whether its horrible or good. Thanks, you enjoy, AuBrEy.**

* * *

Hayden was not happy this morning; he was going to a new school, again. He had gone to five different schools his whole life, needless to say he was use to it by now.

"Hayden 10 minutes!"

"I know Walter!"

Hayden's brother Walter woke up at 6:00 a.m. and was ready by 7:00 a.m. Which is when Hayden woke up. Hayden was ready 2 minutes later and getting in the car, pulling out his Ipod , and tuning his brother out. There was of course an accident, making his mom have to take a detour. Hayden looked at the clock, 8:05, great, late on the first day of a new school he thought to himself. When he saw the school come into view he pulled his Ipod out of his ears and put it away in his back pack.

"Ready for another school year?" Walter said putting his book away.

"Yea, how about you?"

"Yep."

Their mom dropped them off then left, leaving them alone at their new school. Walter pulled out his schedule,

"Hey Hayden we have to go in there," he said pointing to a big church, "For a welcome chapel."

They quickly walked in the church's direction for it was already 8:25 when they finally arrived at the church. Walter pointed to the doors from which you could hear a man speaking. Hayden motioned for Walter to walk in front of him as they entered the doors. As soon as they walked in half the people turned around to stare at them while they walked to a seat. Hayden did happen to notice this group of three girls in the back by themselves. They were all really pretty but the one with brown hair was the prettiest. He looked to see if Walter had noticed them, thankfully his attention was directed at the principal's speech. Hayden had never been one to pay attention and that wasn't about to change, so he let his mind wander.

Him and his brother hadn't changed that much over the summer. Walter had blond hair, brown eyes, was chubby, of medium 5'4 height, really smart, and not really athletic. Hayden was much different he had brown hair, green blue eyes, skinny but muscled, not nearly as smart as his brother, but he made up for that by having a lot of athletic abilities. Hayden was then brought back by everyone getting up and walking out the doors. And of course Walter was no were to be seen, great he's probably already made loads of friends he thought to himself. Hayden grabbed his stuff and walked in the direction everyone else was going, toward the classrooms.


End file.
